


Thank You, Jake Lionheart

by Gayyams



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 76 is a concerned dad, AU, Also Sombra and Hana but we dont talk about the Gamer Gurlz in this house, Ana is technically your daughter in law, Brief ptsd from 76 and Reaper, But not Widowmaker., Everyone is in Overwatch, Gabe has officially adopted Jesse and Hanzo, Genji and Hanzo have gotten over their shit and are now kinda okay with eachother, Mostly over you Lena Lucio and Genji, No set plot! I am literally bullshitting all of this, Nothing Angela cant fix with a stern glare and a hug, Oops, Other, Poor Zenyatta is confused, Poor robo monk, Reindardt is your CHILD, Shit, Timey Wimey Stuff, Weird spacial timey wimey nonsense that makes sense in the end, You know everything about Overwatch, Youre also technically the oldest member of Overwatch, Youre from your own universe, Youve accidentally adopted Efi, Zenyatta probably had something to do with it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayyams/pseuds/Gayyams
Summary: Through a series of events involving Tracer's temporal stabilizer and a loaf of bread, a young human being named (Y/N) (L/N) appears in the ruins of the rather small explosion. Without much to go on but their name, the team decides that its best to keep them close.Yet (Y/N)- nicknamed Anom- seemed to know all their names without asking. Seemed to know how to get around the base without a helper. Hell, they even knew the pasts of everyone, as hard as they tried to hide it. This ends up being the sole reason they keep them after a while, what with their ability to tell them everything about their opponent, Talon.Even then, something in them seemed off. They always had earbuds in, blasting songs none knew, but what they did hear was startling. Would this end what theyve been sewn into?





	1. A Stranger in the Rubble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jake Lionheart](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jake+Lionheart).
  * Inspired by [Zenyatta](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/272102) by Jake Lionheart. 



Soldier: 76 knew he should have probably not done what he did to cause the small explosion, but in all truth Tracer _really_ deserved what she got. But then again, did he have to be so childish as to throw a loaf of bread at her? Apparently so. The small explosion that resulted from it messed up the entire kitchen, sending rubble down on their heads almost instantly. Tracer was fine (somehow) and so was her chronal excellerator, so was 76 and anyone else that happened to be in the kitchen. When the rubble was being cleared away, it seemed that an odd... unknown person laid in the one section of rubble-less kitchen floor. They seemed to be knocked out, breathing soft and eyes closed. 76, who was standing by just for such an occasion (not for the unnamed, unknown person, but moreso for anyone at all that happened to be trapped) swiftly stepped past the machines and Zarya, lifting the younger person into his arms and quickly getting them the fuck out of Dodge. 

76 practically zoomed to the med bay, setting the possible spy in a cot with a huff. He called out to Angela from under his mask, his voice strained from the worry tingling his throat. This kid couldnt be much younger than Hana- and had survived that explosion where even 76 had to be patched up. "Doctor!" He called again when she didn't immediately appear. With an audible sigh, the good doctor headed out of her office and walked up to 76. 

"I hope it's something important, Jack. I have much paperwork to do after such an-" As her eyes scanned 76, they had trailed to the cot beside him when his hand had idly pointed to it. Angela immediately dropped into a graceful squat, hands gracing across her young patient. "How long have they been- where did they come from?" She demanded, tone firm but still holding that soft tang of sadness that she seemed to always carry now that Gabriel joined back up with them again. 

"Under the rubble. In the one spot that wasn't decimated. I think theyre mostly okay, but you should still check them over." 76 replied, arms crossing as he stepped away from Angela. He leaned on the wall as he watched her movements, every twitch of her finger as she slowly examined the young... Man? Woman? He didn't know, and cared not to tell. It's better that way, he thought. 

Angela glanced at him with an amused face. "Look at that, the soldier telling the medic how to heal. Now shoo! Tell Zenyatta to come here as soon as possible- I don't want to break out the good old Caduceus staff just for a couple of bruises." She tisked as 76 went, a snort on his lips. "And do not tell anyone but Zenyatta about their appearance! They could be a spy, 76." 

"Don't you think I already know that, Angela?"

"Perhaps not, you old coot. Now get going!"

"Alright, alright."

Without another word, 76 was gone. Angela ran her fingers over the head of her new patient with a sigh. "I hope not. Too precious of a child."


	2. Hiya My Name is Anomaly, Welcome To Overwatch

"Well knock me over and call me Sally, ain't that Angela Zeigler?" Came a voice from the cot. Angela herself had been exiting her office when that voice rang true. A bit hoarse, sure, but loud enough to hear and true. Confident. Angela whipped her head around to stare at the unnamed person sitting up on the cot, their head in their left hand. "Yes, it definitely is. I would recognize that Valkyrie warsuit anywherre. You got Caduceus pinned up somewhere too? I hope so! Seeing that baby in action in person would be hella." 

"What- how do you kn-" _Spy_ , Angela thought instantly. They had learned all thiw through spy work that they hadn't noticed- even with all the guards (mostly Genji and a small squadron of miscellaneous soldiers) they had slipped past and right into the heart of their operations. Perhaps even past Sombra's firewalls in their hardware? No, couldn't be. 

"I know a lot of things, Mercy. I can't tell you how I know them because you wouldn't believe me. Plus, you'd kinda freak out if you accepted it. God! You'd be terrified of the things people think they know about you. It's like 76 trying to play medic when all he has is that biotic field. Now. You're probably thinking, oh no, a spy! Well, honey, do I look like a spy?" They pointed at themself after their tangent. Mercy looked them over, a tense look on her face. The mystery person was right, after all. They didn't look like they could go up a flight of stairs without wheezing, much less scale walls to get into their base. Angela bit her lip before sighing. 

"Yes, I understand. Can you at least- give me something? A small explanation? If you would rather me not tell the others, I would not. Nor would Zenyatta or 76- whenever they choose to make their presence known." The last part was more snap than anything, her eyes moving past the person on the cot and landing on Zenyatta, hovering in the corner, and then scraping across 76. Her gaze grew angrier at his seemingly amused expression, his eyebrows raised in such a way to give off that feeling. 

"I knew they were there, for a few reasons that are really simple. Protection and weaker healing. I only had bruises from that tiny fall- wouldn't be a bad enough injury to warrant a Caduceus heal. And the explaination! Yes. I ain't from this universe. It's as simple as that. I'm from a world where y'all don't exist, nor do omnics at all. It was the year- ah. Fuck. I think 2017 when I popped up here outta nowhere." The date gave 76 a shock. That was- long before he was born. Hell, even long before _Reinhardt_ was born. The same thing happened to Angela. Not only had this person traveled through space, but time as well? 

Angela cast a worried glance at 76, before a soft "Continue." was uttered from her to gently press this person on. They nodded, leaning back idly in their cot, hands behind their head and a hum on their breath. 

"Nothing to continue. Whatever happened in this universe called me over for some reason, and now I'm here and I do not wanna go back. My universe was very, very lame. No Omnics, no hovering cars, no Caduceus'. Hell, we've just started to construct human-like robots! We're pretty goddamn lame and I, frankly, like it here." They nodded, as if solidifying their statement. They stood up then, their bones cracking and popping as they stretched. Legs, arms, fingers- all of it. "Plus, I can tell you anything about anything. Assume I'm all-knowing for now." They walked closer to Angela, which mqde 76 tense up. They were much smaller then him, sure, probably not a day older than 19, but they made his old bones cold and stiff. That is, until they reached up and gently patted Angela's face. "Thanks for the heal, doc. You dont get that as much as you should." They then moved over to Zenyatta, doing the same, but with a huge, dopey grin. "You too, Zenny! Precious robot monk. Pure, innocent. Deadly." They seemed to coo that last bit, their grin growing non-stop before they finally removed their hand from Zenyatta's face and wandered over to 76. They roughly grabbed the old soldiers shoulder with a soft huff. "Make amends, asshole." They whispered in his ear before simply leaving the med bay. 

Angela rushed over to 76, crouching down slightly to the sitting man. "Jack, what did they say to you? You look. Pale." She wondered, her fingers gracing along his shoulder, the same one the odd person had gripped. 

"Make amends, asshole." He muttered with a forced snort. "They know me too well, Angela. I'm never gonna get used to that." 

"You say that like they will be staying, Jack." Angelas voice raised slightly in confusion. 

"We can't just let them out into the world, Angela. They're young, volatile, and know- as far as I can tell- all of our secrets." Jack explained, voice waning. 

"That. Is true. But I hope they don't overstay their welcome. Expecially with our more- well. Wild members." 

"They have much discord in them. They will most likely anger many." Zenyatta piped up, his face finally turning towards them from its fixed position staring at the small card on the mystery persons cot. 

"That is absolutely great news." Jack groaned, standing up and excusing himself.


	3. We're Really Gonna Regret This

Without a thought, the mysterious being left the entire medical area, wandering around the base with a soft smile and a bounce in their step. They waved at a passing Reinhardt, who looked oddly like them. They waved it off with a bigger grin. No need to ponder on their similarities- its a better idea to keep walking. So they did. That is, they did until a muffled voice called out for them. By simply calling them kid. How rude! They turned on their heel, hand in a fist on their hip. 

"Excuse me?" They asked incredulously. That of which had been following them- Soldier: 76- stopped. He grunted and roughly grabbed their wrist.

"Kid, you can't just go wandering around like you own the place. No one knows who you are, and may possibly see you as an-" They stopped the other, a snort on their lips. 

"Jackaboy, I'll be fine! I mean, only if I don't come across Hanzo. He'd probably shoot me. But then again maybe he wouldn't." They shrug after their little defense, but Jack was having none of it. He began to drag the younger behind him, before just plain heaving them over his shoulder and walking casually into one of the fee meeting rooms. "Oh, so this is happening. This is great. You know I don't do well in cr-"

"Shut up and sit in that chair, right there. Don't say a word, don't spill anyone's secrets. Just sit there, shut up, and let me explain your presence." He commanded, his voice growling slightly under the mask. They huff and plop down, crossing their arms and leaning back. 

"Fine." They snapped, turning their head up at Jack almost mockingly. "Also, my name is (Y/N) (L/N). But thats really lame! So just call me Anom! For Anomaly! Because that shit is sweeter than Gabriel's thighs." They laugh loudly, leaning back in their chair with a dopey grin. 

"What did I say about the secret spilling?" Jack muttered, rubbing his exposed forehead with a low groan. 

"Honey, his thighs are no secret."

"Shut up."

~~~

A few minutes after Jack's announcement to gather in meeting room four, people started to trickle in. The first three were Lúcio, Genji, and Lena. But Anom couldn't really expect any less- they were the three fastest members of Overwatch. Lúcio waved at Anom with a smile, but it was obvious the frog of song had no idea who they were. Genji tucked himself into the seat next to Anom with only a second glance. Anom assumed Genji had been told about Anom through Zenyatta- but one can never be sure. Lena waved at the lot of them and sat in her usual chair, feet propped up on the table as she began chatting with Lúcio, who sat himself next to her so they could easily chat. The rest came in later, from Ana to Hanzo. Most cast Anom a fleeting look before sitting, but some (like Junkrat and Hana) questioned loudly about them. But 76 just told them to sit down. Once everyone was in, Jack lifted up Anom, hands under their arms.

"This is (Y/N) (Y/N). Call them Anomaly or Anom. They know all of your secrets, along with a big mouth so they wont be secrets much longer." Anom protested with a soft yell, wriggling in his grip. "Stop that, Anom." He warned. They yelled again and cursed his name, and his mothers. "Anyway-" 76 set Anom down,who immediately got right back up and kicked his shins. 76 didn't feel much pain from that. "They're not from this universe too, so don't go confusing them with all this high tech nonsense. Let them adjust before layering on questions." 

Sombra raised a hand with a soft giggle. "Ay, papi, can I say something about our little kiddo?" She asked, standing up and walking to the computer in the side of the room. 76 raised an eyebrow, but waved her on. Sombra tap tapped on her tablet for a few seconds, before the face of an old person popped up on the screen. They looked a lot like (Y/N)- but older. Anom's face went blank. So did Reinhardts. "So, listen up. This is (Y/N) Wilhelm. They married, get this, Reinhardt's dad. And guess what they aaaaaare?" Anom shook their head, wheezing loudly. Reinhardt slowly looked over at Anom as they had an internal death helldance goin on. "No guesses? Well thats no fun. Theyre one of Rein's parents! Wild!" Anom let out a little screech and sunk deeper into their chair, legs up. 

"Its not me! Goddamn! Sure, okay, we are biologically the exact same, but I'm from a time long past. Full off- wild shit y'all wouldn't understand. As a great man once said, its like a big jumble of, timey wimey stuff." They waved their hands in the air, grumbling under their breath. Anom sat up again, suddenly. "I think thats it? I'm somehow Reinhardt's parent, 76 is a HUGE DICK-" that earned a chuckle from Reaper's direction "-I ain't from here. Au reservoir, bitches." Anom attempted to slide across the table at the end to get to the door, but failed and toppled off. They quickly jumped back up, ignoring the few scattered laughs and bounced the fuck out. 

Soldier: 76 rubbed his forehead again, mumbling darkly under his breath. "Someone go follow them and help them if they need it." No one raised their hands. Until Genji and Zenyatta did, at the same time. "Oh good. You two, go make sure they don't break something. Or everything. And give them some empty room to sleep in." With their orders, Genji and Zenyatta left the room to pursue Anom. 

"Wh- (mom/dad/whatever)?" Reinhardt mumbled, finally snapping out of his trance and looking behind him at the door. Sombra bust out laughing, leaning on the wall. Everyone eventually joined in. Or, well. Many. Hanzo didn't. And a few others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters in one day?? Probably gonna be more LMAO. Thanks to that one guest that left kudos. That actually felt Really Nice to receive.


	4. So an Omnic Monk, a Cyborg Ninja, and a Timelord Enter a Messhall...

Anom rolled their neck with a dull crack, hand fishing into their pocket to grab their phone. With a few absentminded taps, the soft beat of their favourite overwatch rap by Jake Lionheart came on. They hummed along to it, eyes slowly closing, their thinning body gently pressed against the smooth metal. They turned the music up loud, so they didnt hear the approaching steps of one Genji Shimada with his master in tow, hovering along behind him. The two watched as Anom waved a hand around idly to the beat, humming louder, borderline singing after a moment. Genji gingerly pulled his master behind a pillar when they did, indeed, start singing. 

It was the quiet kind of singing. The "I might be seen at any moment" kind of singing. But Genji nor Zenyatta thought anything wrong with the way their voice slipped through the verses, rapping more musical than anything. They sung about one of the members of Overwatch- but they couldnt pin down who because of how they suddenly stopped, huffing loudly and punching a wall. 

"That song fucks me up." Anom mutters, shaking their head roughly, stepping away from the pillar. In this loneliness, Anom truly showed what they felt with a choked back sob. They didn't dissolve into sobs, however. It was obvious that Anom was much stronger than they looked, even as they quickly wiped away invading tears. "No- no stop that eyes. 76 is probably gonna send someone to help you around- not Angela, she's busy with Gabriel, he looks hurt yet again. Not himself, he has to plan their next course of attack. Maybe Zenyatta? Or maybe none of the first three I met? That asshole would probably only pick one of those three- because I woke up to them. But- fuck! He's also a nice fucking guy! Maybe he, in fact, would just ask _who wanted to_. Which would mean anyone!" They shook slightly. Not knowing something in this world made them- angry. It was their only means of being anything to anyone here, and if they couldnt get their head out of their ass and really _think_ , they'd be tossed out on their ass! Think, think. 

With a soft groan, they took out their phone. Somehow, the 4G on it was still on and connected to their universes internet. How? They didnt know nor care to find out. They tapped through to Soundcloud, they played the first calming song they saw. Zenyatta by Jake Lionheart. Accidental, but it worked. Their muscles relaxed at the calming thrum, and they sunk down to their knees and thought. Zenyatta. It was ironic given the song they had picked, but it was clear. They were violent by nature, and many were too, but Anom knew they were violent without cause in most cases. It would be an apt way for Zenyatta to get close and help Anom back to peace, they supposed. But the second that they got back up, a certain part of the song Zenyatta hit them deeply. Genji. It would be easier for Zenyatta to convince Anom to start the path of healing if he had an example of what he could do. Ie. Genji. With that, Anom knew who would, most likely, be coming after them. So they simply said "Oh lookat that. I can smell y'all. C'mon out." 

Genji, who had been pondering their previous statement, didnt emerge immediately. Instead, he allowed his master to float out first, then soon following. Zenyatta seemed to smile as he waved, vaguely hearing his own name coming from Anom's earbuds. He ignored it, however, taking into consideration that it may have been a coincidence. "You contradict yourself much, Anomaly." Zenyatta murmured in his soft, mildly robotic voice. Anom shrugged, snorting loudly, as if they hadn't just broken down. 

"Only in private. Which, anyway, you two should not have been there to see. Hear, better yet. I should beat your hard, metallic skulls in." They snapped, turning about face and heading towards double doors that the young one knew lead to a cafeteria. Messhall. Whatever. 

"I apologize on both of our counts, Anom. We did- er. I did not want to interrupt your singing and did not think it wise to step in while you were obviously very angry." Genji muttered, waving a hand around a bit. Even though he was mostly looking down. Anom softened ever so slightly, hand wavering by the door. They sighed loudly and kicked it open. There goes their anger. 

"Whatever. Y'all're forgiven." They grumble darkly, not bothering to find out if the two followed them into the cafe. But they did, and Anom knew because of the sounds of Genji's footfalls. Even though it was obvious neither was there to eat. 

Anom swiftly moved to grab food, taking whatever their hands landed on and taking it right the fuck outside, where they sat in the shade of a tree and ate. Zenyatta and Genji soon came out too. Zenyatta found himself at Anom's right, while Genji sat to Anom's left. The three fell into conversation about the damndest of things, gardening. Apparently Genji knew more about it than he would ever let on. Apparently Anom knew too. They chatted over the health benefits of homegrown cabbage to fresh storebought. Zenyatta listened intently, posing a few views and questions when they were needed. All in all, Anom found themself not as loud and cruel as before, truly calming with their two newfound friends. 

"Do you think Jack would let us start a garden around here?" Anom asked, leaning against the tree, a lazy smile on their face. Genji pondered that for a moment before nodding. 

"As long as we agree to care for it ourselves and share some of the produce. He couldn't say no to a bit of beauty around here, too. Petunias or roses?" He asked after answering their question. 

"Roses are very hard to care for." Anom pointed out, tapping their chin. They sat up, rubbing their chin in deep thought. "But much more beautiful." 

Zenyatta piped up with a simple "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder." This wisdom, although not exactly needed, pushed Anom to their decision.

"Snapdragons." They said finally, a huge grin breaking onto their face. "Cold-weather flowers, theyre hella pretty and come in a vast variety of colours, and shit, man. _Dragons are cool._ "

"I can vouch for that, dragons are indeed cool." Genji laughed quietly under his visor, practically glowing from affection. He did like this new person- loud, yet with a vast sort of intelligence that he really couldnt see himself rivaling at any point in the future. Not to mention how Zenyatta seemed to be just as swiftly attached to Anom as he, what with how he easily laughed at their jokes and puns. As absolutely horrible as some of the jokes were. Genji could see the three of them becoming fast friends, as thry already were. Anom stood up suddenly, though, breaking Genji out of his thoughts. 

"Gonna throw away my trash and probably pass out. Can you get jet lag when you transfer universes? Maybe." Anom seemed very tired as they said that. Genji was momentaroly stunned by the fact that he hadnt picked up on that earlier, but nodded at them anyway. 

"We can guide you." Zenyatta offered, floating a bit higher, the crown of leaves and twigs and vines Anom had weaved for him earlier tilting on his head. Anom nodded, squatting to grab their trash and jog back into the messhall. 

Anom idly noticed a few members of Overwatch mulling about the food and tables, but didnt pay them any mind as they threw away their trash and exited into the hall. Genji, after employing the use of his speed to pull Zenyatta and him after the rather fast Anom, waved to those inside before guiding Anom into an empty bedroom. It was normal, mostly bare. A few sets of standard clothes in the drawer- and a bed. Anom waved idly to Genji and Zenyatta and laid on it without another thought- not even enough to pull the blanket folded at the foot of the bed over them. But, luckily, Zenyatta did that for them. 

"They are far better company than one could originally think, master." Genji whispered as the cyborg closed the door when Zenyatta finally exited. 

"That is true. But they are an odd case- wavering amounts of discord and calm- they are a very odd case. They seem to like our company, however." He seemed to brighten up a bit at that, floating a bit higher. 

"It is easy to like you, master." Genji said with a masked smile as they walked away from Anom's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twelve kudos????????  
> Holy shit GuYS  
> fUcK  
> okay lemme just hand you another chapter while I'm still br e a th in g.
> 
> Fun Fact: i have no idea where this is going but i have a general idea and shits sa d


	5. Come Out Of The Closet, Anom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader escapes from an old woman and a lion to, instead, find a cowboy.

Anom's eyes slowly cracked open just to see a massive hand snapping its fingers above them. They, being the poised individual they happen to be, freaked the fuck out, slapping the massive hand and yelling. A deep, resounding chuckle is what the hand replied with- the hand that was connected to a body, which was Reinhardt Wilhelm. They glared up at the large man that apparently had half their genes. 

"Fuck off, lion man." Anom growled, smacking at the hand that still hovered close to them. Reinhardt, who seemed to be smiling quide wide under his beard, jabbed his finger at the much smaller person. They growled in retaliation. 

"I was sent to wake you, little parent. Jack wants himself, Ana, and I to show you around the training areas. He said something about helping others with tips?" The massive man shrugged. The sight was odd enough to make Anom snicker, but not in acknowledgment anyway. 

"I know enough to help out at least a little, so I guess Jack is right in his ways. Weird old man." Anom shook their head as they stood, kicking Reinhardt's hand as they did. The man chuckled in response. The voilent little person slipped past the man in their room and out into the hall, nearly slamming into the older woman outside. Ana Amari set a hand on Anom's shoulder to make sure they didnt fall as they stumbled. 

"Eh!? Oh! Shit, thanks granny. Youre- Ana Amari. Fareeha's mom." Anom nodded in recognition, waiting with the woman for Reinhardt to exit their room. Ana let out a soft chuckle, shaking her head as she did. 

"Yes, thats right. It is a bit odd that you know all of our names by heart, (Y/N). It will take some getting used to, I believe." Anom scoffed at Ana as she spoke, arms crossing hard across their chest. "Dont act like that, young one. Start sour and you'll end sour." 

"Fuck off." Anom hissed at both Ana and Rein as they stared expectantly at them. They checked their escape routes before darting down one, much to the anger of Reinhardt and Ana. But thank god Anom had swift feet, because they were gone down a hall at the speed of a horny teenager that just got a booty call. Fast. Not Genji or Lucio or even Tracer fast, hell, Reinhardt could probably outrun them if he hadnt been left behind so swiftly. And if Anom didnt immediately hide in the first open room the spotted. 

The relatively unknown Anom leaned against the now-closed door of the room, back pressed against it as they slid down. They didnt know _why_ they had run from Reinhardt- maybe it was the fact that they were basically relatives? That Anom was technically his parent?

The thought sent shivers up their spine.

They breathed heavily against the door, head gently bumping on it. It seemed that this was a room- a bedroom, to be exact. And from the holster on the wall and the smell of cheap liquor and gunpowder- one Jesse McCree lived in this room. It seemed that he was g-

A sound from the bathroom.

Ah _shit_. 

Anom stood up quickly, zooming over to Jesse's closet and opening it speedily but silently and stepping in, hiding among the boots and spurrs. They crouched in the corner, head rested against the wall and a jacket flung over them. They were well covered by the time the bathroom door opened and Jesse emerged, slightly seen from the closet. Although the perfect place to hide from Rein and Ana, it was not the best place to hide from Jesse McCree. Especially with him humming knowingly, thumbing the doorhandle of his room with a shit eating grin on his face. 

"I coulda sword I'da left this open. Someone close it fer me?" His voice seemed teasing- maybe egging whoever hid in his room on. Anom gulped silently, shuffling a bi- NO! No. They stopped all their movement. It was a trick that Anom knew well- tease that you know the location of your prey and they would move, becoming obvious. Seems that even modern cowboys used that trick. So they didnt move, even going as far to still their breaths. Jesse tisked, slamming a hand against his wall. 

"So that didnt getcha, eh? Hana, if this is yer way of playin' a trick on me, it ain't gonna work. Y'ain't gonna get me twice in the same week, you lil' gremlin." He growled, prowling forward towards the closet door. He ripped it open with a short growl, his eyes scanning the closet. You thought you were perfectly hidden- until Jesse started laughing. Loudly. He pulled his head back and guffawed right outside the door. Truthfully, it drove Anom bonkers. So what did they do! Kick out and hit his shin, causing McCree to jump back with a loud snicker. 

"Of all the lil' gremlins I coulda found, it hadta be you, eh (Y/N)?" Jesse grinned, hand on a hip that jutted out. Anom stuck out their tongue as the mimiced his position. This went on for a second before both laughed at eachother. "Okay, maybe yer the better a' all the gremlins that coulda came in. Yer hidin' spot was better, for starters."

"I pride myself in being in the closet, Mr. McCree." Anom sniped back, even through a few loud chortles. Jesse snorted and slammed a hand (luckily his flesh one) on Anom's back. 

"Yer okay, Ano-mally. Gotta not break inta my room, but other than that yer pretty okay." 

"I was hiding from Rein, in my defense."

"What do you have against that old bear?" Jesse asked, tilting his head in confusion. What could he possibly hav- Anom pointed at their stomach, the hiding place of their reproductive organs. Jesse "oooh"'d and nodded slowly. "I wouldnt wanna talk to an accident child either."

"Jesse! He was probably no accident, excuse you."

"Ay-" Jesse held up his hands, looking left as he smiled. "-calm down there momma."

That sort of back and forth chitchat and vague threats from Anom populated their conversation for the next few hours. By that, I mean from the time they started (roughly 8:30 am) to 3:45 pm. At that point, Jesse and Anom both had to excuse themselves so they could both make huge lies about just what they had been doing. 

Hooligans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that, its me, with an actually important authors note!  
> I have exactly FOUR endings in mind (but don't fret, this is long from over) and would like to ask y'all what ending I should do!  
> There may be offshoots of each of the four endings. I will only give two words to help you decide.
> 
> 1) Heroic Battle  
> 2) Selfish Battle  
> 3) Heroic Individual  
> 4) Selfish Individual
> 
> https://strawpoll.com/w3wfe53  
> There is the strawpoll!


End file.
